


Shock Jock

by wraisedbywolves



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraisedbywolves/pseuds/wraisedbywolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I did NOT design that thing for you so you could electrocute Batman on TV.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock Jock

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is that Jason "Taser Titties" Todd is the funniest thing I've seen in a long time and I cannot stop laughing about it

“I did NOT design that thing for you so you could  _ electrocute Batman on TV _ .”

“Hey, sometimes you find that you need to use your new self-defense system to defend yourself. I’m not going to apologize for that, and besides, it worked beautifully--hands off, and no permanent damage. Your design was flawless, Shock Jock.”

Harper stood in the doorway of Jason’s favorite garage and glared down at him where he sat on the ground beside his bike, grease smudged across his nose and forehead and a wrench in hand. She may have opted to take herself out of the vigilante game for the time being, but she still knew how to track the various members of the Bat-clan down when she needed to. 

“First of all, quit calling me that, and second, you can’t use flattery to gloss over the fact that you  _ electrocuted Batman on TV _ . You were supposed to use it on  _ criminals _ .”

Jason rolled his eyes and put the wrench down.

“Oh, how could I be so foolish! I have such a hard time distinguishing  _ Batman _ trying to knock my teeth out from  _ everyone else _ trying to knock my teeth out. It can be really tough to tell them apart in the heat of the moment!”

Harper watched him gather himself up off the floor of the garage and wipe his hands on his already-stained jeans with an exasperated sigh.

“Can’t you just play nice for five goddamn minutes?” she grumbled. “If you didn’t go out of your way to deserve a few kicks in the head you might not have these problems.”

Jason grinned. “Dickie-boy has his charms, and I have mine.”

“Well, I don’t really care what you think is charming. You’re not going to be getting version 2.0.”

Jason’s eyes widened. “That’s not  _ fair!” _


End file.
